Mobile devices have become an essential and inseparable part of the lifestyle. People use these devices for personal communications as well as for office communications, often carrying two or more separate devices e.g. a Smartphone and a tablet. Existing mobile devices e.g. phones, Smartphones, tablets and the like, have a multitude of functions that provide connectivity and communications services to a user. These devices are becoming increasingly smaller and more powerful and are used for making phone calls, checking e-mail, getting directions, playing games, searching the web, searching for places of interest on a map, among a host of other things.
Devices, mobile or otherwise, are often lost or stolen, and may provide an opportunity for someone who is not privileged to access the enterprise network to do so. Additionally any device left unattended for a duration (even if it is not lost) creates a security problem as it may provide an opportunity for an unauthorized person to access files, data and other information deemed private that is either on this device or accessible through this device.
Thus we note that there is need for an enterprise security method that overcomes these limitations of the prior art.